I Love You, Phoebe Halliwell
by Roxette Halliwell
Summary: Sequel to Secrets, Cole, Piper, and Paige try to find Phoebe's killer to bring Phoebe back.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey, sorry about the end of Secrets. I know it was sad that Phoebe died but I wanted to make a sequel to it. Well here's the first chapter.  
  
Cole sat in the penthouse hoping any day, that Phoebe would walk through the door. Unlike, Piper and Paige, Cole was seeing Phoebe's ghost walk around the penthouse and manor. She would talk to him. Phoebe's ghost walked up to Cole and touched his face. Cole had not shaved ever since Phoebe died because he was still looking for her killer. Phoebe's ghost looked at him and spoke softly.  
  
"Cole, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Shave."  
  
She watched tears shed down Cole's face.  
  
"Cole, that's it!"  
  
Cole looked at her and she smiled.  
  
"Solid."  
  
Phoebe was once transparent was now solid.  
  
"C'mon Cole, lets go get you shaved."  
  
Cole took Phoebe's hand and held it.  
  
"Cole lets go get you cleaned up."  
  
Phoebe took Cole inside that bathroom and shaved his face. She stroked his face and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Valentine."  
  
Cole looked at her.  
  
"It was Valentine, Cole."  
  
She kissed his lips and disappeared. Cole eyes became dark and cold.  
  
"Valentine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper watched little Mickey lie in his crib. Paige walked in with Caleb and dropped her bag on the counter.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"I still miss her sometimes but, I know she'll be in my heart always."  
  
Piper called out to Paige.  
  
"Paige? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Piper walked in and saw Caleb.  
  
"Hi Caleb."  
"Hey. How you feeling? Last time I saw you, you didn't look so good."  
"I'm fine but I need to talk to Paige."  
"Okay, then I'll just leave."  
  
He kissed Paige good-bye and headed out the door. Paige smiled and looked at Piper.  
  
"What is it Piper?"  
  
Piper looked at Paige.  
  
"Cole stopped by here. He looked upset."  
"Cole always looks upset ever since…."  
  
Paige tried to hold in the tears. Paige struggled to say the words.  
  
"Phoebe died."  
"I know, Paige. He said he has a lead on Phoebe's killer."  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
"She was talking to him again today. She said something about this demon named Valentine."  
"Okay. Lets go see if anything demons close to Valentine."  
  
Paige nodded and they walked up the long stairs to the Book of Shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Found him!"  
  
Paige shouted to Piper who was feeding Mickey.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Piper walked over to the book, a picture of the same muscular demon that killed Phoebe stood out.  
  
"Is there a vanquishing potion?"  
  
Paige nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but don't we wanna find out why he killed Phoebe?"  
"Paige, when Shaks killed Prue, we didn't stop and ask him on the street, 'Oh hey Shaks, why did you kill Prue?'. That would be kind of stupid, Paige."  
  
Paige read the paragraph underneath the picture.  
  
"Piper? It says here that he works for warlocks. You don't think Malloxes hired him do you?"  
  
Piper paused.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. Okay let's ask him that! I'm going to go put Mick down."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cole paced in the penthouse trying to remember where Valentine's lair was. Paige orbed in with Piper. They walked towards him. Cole jumped when he saw them.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"   
  
The sisters nodded.   
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Piper answered him immediately.  
  
"In the Underworld!"  
  
Cole nodded and shimmered. Paige grabbed Piper and orbed down into the Underworld.  
  
Okay that was the first chapter of I Love You, Phoebe Halliwell…I know was it that bad….or was it good? I don't know please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.  
  
Hey everybody! Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
In the Underworld, Valentine was sitting on a rock eating. Paige, Piper, and Cole all hid behind another rock.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
Piper stared at Cole when he said this.  
  
"Cole, you're not going to go out there and tell him to kill you."  
  
"Piper, I wasn't going to do that. Just wait here."  
  
Cole got up and looked back at the witches.  
  
"Give me the crystals."  
  
Paige nodded and handed him the box of crystals. Cole walked over to Valentine and took one of the crystals out and threw it next to him. Valentine looked around and thought nothing. Cole threw the other two and threw one on the other side of him. Then he threw the other one in front of him. The orb went around him. Valentine stood and turned around to the witches and demon. Cole was the first to speak.  
  
"Who hired you to kill Phoebe?"  
  
Valentine looked around and spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you a thing."  
  
Cole turned around to Paige and Piper.  
  
"Throw the potion, Paige."  
  
Paige threw a potion at Valentine. Valentine screamed in horror.  
  
"Argggggggggggh! Okay, okay I'll tell you."  
  
The demon paused and tried to speak.  
  
"Ma…. ma…."  
  
Cole was beginning to become impatient.  
  
"Damn it, who?  
  
"Malloxes."  
  
"That's all I needed to know, how about you?"  
  
They both thought then Piper remembered something.  
  
"Where's Malloxes' lair?"  
  
The demon struggled to say.  
  
"Don't you mean his home?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper, Paige and Cole all ended up in front of a huge house on the water. Paige looked at it.  
  
"I thought it would be spookier."  
  
Piper walked up to the speaker on the gate and pressed the red button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Piper's voice seemed soft compared to voice in the speaker.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Melissa Rogers here with Teresa Withers and Michael Turner, were here to sell some… life insurance."  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
Paige stared at Piper.  
  
"Teresa Withers?"  
  
"Hey, shut up, we went to high school together."  
  
The huge gate opened and 'Melissa, Teresa and Michael' walked in. Cole whispered to Piper.  
  
"Apparently, Malloxes' real name is Robert Benninagan." Piper paused and looked at him.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Paige looked at Piper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the guy who made billions of dollars from making those handy-dandy mops!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked up the stone stairs and rung the doorbell. A maid came to the door.  
  
"Hello? Mr. Benninagan will be right with you. Please come in and sit."  
  
The maid had a British accent and led them to the sitting room. They all sat down on the finest leather couch.  
  
"Would any of you, care for coffee? Tea?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, very well. I'll go fetch Mr. Benninagan."  
  
The maid walked up the long stairs. A couple of minutes later, Malloxes walked down the long stairs to the sitting room. His eyes fell on Cole. The maid was nowhere to be found, Cole got up and grabbed Malloxes by the collar.  
  
"Why did you kill Phoebe?"  
  
Malloxes swallowed hard.  
  
"Because, if she didn't want me, then nobody can have her."  
  
Cole became angry and frustrated. He grabbed Malloxes' neck and squeezed it tight.  
  
"Can I please kill him?"  
  
Piper waved her hand to signal him to kill him. Cole choked him to death. Cole looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What about the maid?"  
  
" I've got that covered."  
  
Paige waved a piece of paper in the air.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A little forget spell I conjured up."  
  
She smiled and headed upstairs.  
  
Okay that is the end of chapter 2.… please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed.  
  
Sorry readers, I haven't updated in a while cause I've been very busy. Here is the story.  
  
Cole sat in the penthouse awaiting Phoebe's arrival. Cole heard the elevator door open; he looked up to see an attractive brunette walk in. Cole smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Paige orbed into the manor. Mickey was crying in the living room, Leo was lying on the couch sleeping. Piper and Paige laughed. Piper went up to Leo and tapped his shoulder. Leo woke up.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Hunny, you fell asleep."  
  
Leo nodded and got up while Paige was checking on Mickey.   
  
"Go to bed, Leo, your really tired."  
  
Leo nodded and kissed his wife. He orbed upstairs. Paige picked up Mickey and handed him to Piper.   
  
"Awww. Look at my cutesy wittle boy!"  
  
Mickey giggled and shook his toy. Piper kept making cute baby faces at him. Paige smiled at this, a demon smoked in behind them. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Good."  
  
He talked to himself. "She's not here yet." The Demon stuck out his long fingernail and squirted out a liquid substance. He smiled. "This should kill her, again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the penthouse, Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. She was alive again. She was wearing a white tank top and white skirt. Cole came closer to her, not knowing whether or not he should kiss her. Phoebe came up to him and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Phoebe whispered to Cole. She hugged him hoping that this moment would never end. Phoebe looked up at him and kissed him passionately. Cole held onto her hoping never to have to let her go again. He had dreamt about this moment ever since she died. It looked like Cole's dream was coming true. Phoebe took Cole's hand and led him to the penthouse bedroom hoping to make another memory with him. Phoebe shut the bedroom door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper, Paige, and Leo had no idea who was going to walk through the door that Sunday morning. Piper was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Paige was sitting at the table reading the Entertainment section of the newspaper. Cole and Phoebe walked through the kitchen door holding hands.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Phoebe's voice and smell filled the room. Piper looked up from cooking breakfast and gasped. Seeing her sister back from the dead made her cry tears of joy. Piper got up and hugged her little sister.  
  
"Oh my god, Phoebe."  
  
Piper cried on Phoebe's shoulder, not believing her sister was alive. Paige got up and looked to make sure if it wasn't a dream, if it was let her dream on. Paige hugged both of her sisters crying in Piper's hair. Piper and Paige were both hoping that they wouldn't wake up from the glorious dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later, Phoebe, her sisters, Cole and Leo were sitting in the dining room having a classy dinner. Piper had cooked Phoebe's favorite Charmed Again Chicken which Piper created when Paige joined them. Everybody was laughing and having a good time. Suddently Phoebe felt like she was going to vomit. Phoebe excused herself and went to the bathroom to puke. When she was done, she looked up and saw Cole staring at her. Cole crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. Phoebe studdered an explanation.  
  
"Um, stomach flu?"  
  
Cole shook his head like he knew the answer.  
  
"Phoebe, your still pregnant aren't you?"  
  
Phoebe shifted her knees and stood up. She didn't say anything.  
  
Thats the end of Chapter 3...there I made it up to you guys by making this chapter long.  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
Lizzie 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
Hey I have nothing really to say so here's the chapter.  
  
Cole stood in the doorway waiting for an answer from Phoebe.  
  
"Do I really have to say, Cole? I don't know if I'm pregnant or not from before, please just let me take a pregnancy test again and I'll tell you."  
  
Cole smiled and kissed Phoebe on the forehead.  
  
"Come back down when you feel better."  
  
Phoebe nodded and Cole left Phoebe to go back downstairs. Phoebe looked threw the cabinet in search of a pregnancy test. She found one, Phoebe looked at the directions unsure if she should take it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe headed down about fifteen minutes later, trying not to look Cole in the eye. She finished eating only the bread. Piper looked at Phoebe's plate noticing that she had not eaten a lot.  
  
"Phoebe, how come you didn't eat anything?"  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper.  
  
"Um, I'm not really hungry."  
  
Piper nodded and finished eating.  
  
A while later, Piper broke the silence that hit the table.  
  
"So, Phoebe are you staying here tonight or the penthouse?"  
  
Phoebe thought for a minute, and then replied.  
  
"Um, I was thinking here since all my things are here."  
  
Phoebe accidentally looked Cole in the eye then focused on Piper.  
  
"Oh okay. Cole, are you going to be staying here too?"  
  
Cole nodded.   
  
"Okay then."  
  
Piper started talking about how Wyatt said his first word. Phoebe kept thinking about what Cole doing while she was dead when he didn't see her as a ghost. Later that night after everyone was in their bedrooms, Phoebe got out of the shower she had avoided Cole after dinner. Phoebe walked into her bedroom wearing her towel. Cole was sitting on the bed watching the news.  
  
"Why were you avoiding me tonight, Phoebe?"  
  
Cole said while he turned off the TV. Phoebe tried avoiding his eyes.   
  
"So, are you pregnant or not?"  
  
Phoebe didn't say anything she just went behind her closet door and changed. Cole looked at her 'cause he knew she was trying to avoid the subject of it. Phoebe threw a little bag at Cole containing her pregnancy test box. Cole caught it and opened it. Phoebe walked from behind her closet door wearing black lingerie; Cole didn't look up until he read the pregnancy test. The line was blue, Cole looked at the back of the box to find out what blue meant. Positive…. Cole looked at Phoebe and saw her. Cole got up and kissed her passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About two hours later, Phoebe and Cole lie on Phoebe's bed talking underneath the covers. Phoebe spoke to Cole softly.  
  
"I was thinking if it's a girl, Ashley Marie and if it's a boy, Michael Steven."  
  
Cole brushed Phoebe's hair away from her face and replied.  
  
"I like the name Ashley Marie, but I was thinking Jessica Nicole and Michael Steven is okay but I was thinking more of Brandon Michaels."  
  
"Yeah, those sound cute but I was thinking we should give a girl the middle name Prudence in memory of Prue. Like we could do Ashley Marie Prudence or Jessica Nicole Prudence."  
  
"Okay, I have a feeling if we have a little girl she's going to look just like you."  
  
Phoebe smiled and snuggled closer up to Cole.  
  
"I have a feeling if we have a little boy, he's going to look just like his handsome father."  
  
Phoebe looked up at Cole and kissed him.  
  
Good right? Phoebe never lost the baby! That's really good for them! Please review! 


End file.
